


Just a Sleepy Little Thought

by palladionaigis



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, I had a weird shower thought and just, I'm probably as loopy as she is, Pictured Minako doing this, The shortest thing I've probably ever written, This was also written after I took my own sleeping meds so, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palladionaigis/pseuds/palladionaigis
Summary: Early to bed, early to rise... and a propensity to wake up in the middle of the night to say things akin to a night blogger.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suaveassassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suaveassassin/gifts).



"Ryoji..." A small snore pierces the otherwise silent air. "... Ryoji."

"Hmm?"

"I gotta... tell ya sum'n."

He glances over at Minako with a raised brow. She's still half asleep, crimson eyes almost closed as she giggles.

"Y'know what I love?"

"What?" He's almost laughing because he knows what she's going to say.

"Refrigerators."

Or maybe he doesn't know what she's going to say. He'd be offended, but she's not even comprehending her words currently. He's chuckling. Ever since she'd recovered from the ordeal a few years ago, she'd had a lot of fear regarding sleep. Some nights, when the going got particularly tough, she'd take something to ease her nerves and it would help her relax just enough to fall asleep. However, the medicine did have this one peculiar side effect - she'd wake up after an hour to three hours of sleep and talk about random nonsense.

"And why do you love refrigerators?" He responded, voice soft but level

"Cold drinks, like... at th' end of a long day... 'nd you get a nice cold glass of juice." She pauses, and for a moment Ryoji thinks she's fallen asleep again, but she starts talking after a solid minute of silence. "Or that... time wh'n we... ran all th' way home 'cause we thought that hornet was chasing us... 'nd all we did was collapse with 'n ice cold water bottle."

"Yeah," he replies simply, trying not to laugh lest he wake her up with a particularly loud guffaw.

"And... y'know what else I love?" She pauses again. Ryoji snorts. "Microwaves."

"You do love food."

"Yeah... Shinji won't let me cook with th' microwave anymore. Says I can't live off ram'n and hot pockets. I'm lazy."

"That's where I agree with him. You're a good cook, you don't need a microwave."

"When... 're you comin' to bed? 'S cold."

"In a minute," he murmurs and she starts snoring again. He puts aside his book and crawls under the covers, and she immediately wraps her arms around him like a baby koala latching onto its mother's back.

"Did I say something weird again?" She asks after a few minutes. Ryoji can tell by the steady whoosh of her breath on his neck that she's awake fully, at least for this. He nods slowly, pressing his chin into her hair and chuckling. She groans and mumbles something under her breath, along the lines of how much she wishes she didn't have to take something just to relax enough to sleep. Ryoji knows she'll recover eventually - she was always the strongest of all of them. "I love you, you know," she says softly, and relaxes against him, pressing a hand to his chest.

"I love you too, but for now, go to sleep. You need your rest." His voice is gentle, just as gentle as he is, and Minako knows that eventually, after the residual hurt from the Dark Hour and Tartarus and Personas are gone, Ryoji will be all she needs. In many ways, he already is.

She falls asleep with his hand rubbing comforting circles into her lower back.


End file.
